


Fallin’ For Ya

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, They are... you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Emira is charming but also very stupid with women. So is Viney.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	Fallin’ For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc my friend gave me inspiration!!! It is so epic I know

Emira is a trickster at heart. She loves pranks, loves seeing the look on people’s faces when she really pulls one over on them. She’s always been the brains of the twins, often being the one to scheme and plan rather than Edric, who was still smart, but lacked common sense.

Emira was smart. She knew how to talk to people, to win them over. She did it all the time, both with professors and her parents alike. One had to be well versed with people if you wanted to be taken seriously. Emira was always taken seriously when she wanted to be. No one could escape her charms, and no one could see past her joker exterior.

That is until a cute girl with a fish hook for an earring bumps into her. She apologizes profusely, with a small smile and nervous laugh. Emira assures her that everything is fine, and even flirts a little. The girl doesn’t react to her advances. Emira pots to ask her name instead.

She introduces herself as Viney. Emira is quick to remember that name.

It’s another week until Emira sees Viney again, when they’re at lunch. Edric is talking about something, rambling on and on about how angry he made Amity that morning, laughing the whole time. Emira’s attention is stolen away when she feels eyes on her, and turns around. 

Viney and her lock eyes. It’s only for a moment, but Emira feels like it’s much longer than that. Viney sends her a small smile and a wave, and Emira quickly looks away.

... why was her face so warm?

Eventually Emira finds out from another person that Viney used to be in the detention track. The next time Emira sees Viney, she brings it up. Viney admits that she was kind of a troublemaker, but she only wanted to learn more magic. Emira still teases her. This is when Emira discovers that Viney is pretty quick witted, and the two playfully bicker before they part ways. 

Emira was stood up at Grom. Not the best feeling. Even Edric was sitting alone with her, offering his jacket to his sister for warmth. They watched Amity dance with her crush, but they were too upset to join in. That is, until someone taps Emira on the shoulder. She looks up, ready to make some sort of snappy remark when she realizes it’s Viney, who sits down next to her.

“You got stood up?” Viney asks, and Emira looks away, not saying anything. She’s far too prideful to admit it.

“I was too,” Viney says after a while, her voice quiet. Emira feels anger rise in her chest. 

“Who stood you up?” Emira replies, her tone having a threatening edge. Viney laughs and waves her hand dismissively.

“It’s not important,” Viney says, bringing her knees up to her chest. She looks at Emira from behind her bangs. “I’m glad you’re here though.”

Emira lifts an eyebrow with a smirk. “If I knew any better,” she starts, and she can already tell Viney is blushing, “I’d say you have a crush on me.”

Viney scoffs and looks away. “I don’t have a crush on you. But...” Viney stands up, offering Emira a hand. “I would like to dance, if you’d care to join me, Miss Blight.”

Emira nearly melts as she takes Viney’s hand. Soon enough they’re dancing, a slow song that goes for what feels like hours.

“So who stood you up?” Emira asked again, and this time Viney seems more cooperative.

“I always go with my friend Jerbo, but I guess he ditched last minute.” Viney shrugs, as if this sort of thing happens often. “He’s a chicken when it comes to crowds. I’ll just yell at him tomorrow morning or something.”

Emira chuckles. “And here I thought I’d have to beat up someone for you. You’re quite capable, it seems.”

Viney seems satisfied with that response, leaning a bit closer. “I am quite capable, I assure you.” Her voice is quiet, and her eyes are lidded. Emira feels like she’s going to pass out.

Viney chuckles and leans back. “You’re blushing,” she says nonchalantly, and Emira stiffens as Viney laughs again. 

“It’s not fair, when you say things like that,” Emira fires back, and she can tell Viney is raising an eyebrow underneath those thick bangs.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Viney responds, rolling her eyes with a smirk. “Care to explain?”

Emira squints as Viney laughs. This girl plays dirty. Emira stops dancing and leads Viney outside of the school, taking her to the side of the building. They sit down in the grass and lean their backs against the cool stone.

They’re silent for a while, staring up at the dark sky speckled with stars. Emira catches herself looking at her companion, who’s green eyes are alight with wonder and awe as she stares up at the constellations above them. She catches Emira staring and looks at her with a smirk, like she’s about to say something. That look is dashed when Emira reaches out and lifts Viney’s bangs to fully reveal her emerald eyes.

Emira looks at her for a while, and then finally smiles, leaning back and taking her hand away.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” she says without a care in the world.

Now it’s Viney’s turn to blush and look away.

The two get closer over the following weeks, Emira often leaving Edric to his own devices at home while she sneaks out to meet Viney. She shows Emira all sorts of things, and teaches her all about creatures and healing magic. Emira has never been more interested in what someone has to say.

Viney catches her staring again, and smiles. They’re well into the woods now, Viney rambling about some little creature they’ve come across. She’s very good with animals, all of them warming up to her easily. Emira is enraptured. 

Viney lets the little creature go, and before Emira knows it she’s being kissed. Emira reels backwards in surprise, her face bright red. Viney’s expression falls, but she smiles nevertheless. 

“S-sorry,” she stammers, and she begins to play with the claps of her cloak. “Did I read the situation wrong? I’m not the best with reading people... you just... you’re so you and I.. sorry.” Viney tilts her head with an apologetic smile. Emira steps closer, grabbing Viney’s shoulders.

“You didn’t misread it!” Emira nearly yells. “You just surprised me.” There’s a long pause before Emira speaks again. “Can we try that kiss again?”

And they do. 

And it’s much better than the first one.


End file.
